The Pediatric Hospital Epidemiology and Outcomes research Training (PHEOT) Program at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) is a 2-year research fellowship designed to provide physicians with training in hospital epidemiology and outcomes research. Through a combination of formal coursework and mentored research projects, trainees develop expertise in comparative effectiveness research, quality measurement, severity adjustment and economic evaluation as they relate to pediatric hospital care. The PHEOT program trains the next generation of clinical scientists to understand how to best measure and improve outcomes, assure patient safety, and manage costs for hospitalized children. Five post-doctoral trainees participate in the PHEOT program each year. Trainees benefit from the combined resources of two Centers at the CHOP Research Institute: The Center for Outcomes Research (COR) and the Center for Pediatric Clinical Effectiveness (CPCE), as well as a rich array of laboratories for evaluating and improving health care processes and outcomes, including the Pediatric Advanced Care Service, the General Pediatrics Inpatient Service, the Center for Simulation, Advanced Education and Innovation, the Office of Clinical Quality Improvement (CQI) and the Office of Safety and Medical Operations (OSMO). All fellows complete Masters level coursework in study design and biostatistics as part of either the Masters of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) degree offered through the Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB), or the Masters of Science in Health Policy Research (MSHP) degree offered through the RWJ Clinical Scholars Program and the Leonard Davis Institute of Health Economics (LDI) at the University of Pennsylvania (UPENN). Fellows are assigned an advisory team consisting of seasoned methodology, content, and biostatistics mentors who supervise the trainee in the successful completion and publication of at least one research project. PHEOT fellows also benefit from a host of professional development activities, including works-in-progress sessions, a seminar series to teach academic medicine skills, and opportunities to present research at national meetings.